


I'll Protect you, Now take my hand.

by bttmzzt



Series: No Diggity Series [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Brighter 2nd chapter i promise, Disturbing Themes, Healer Lee Keonhee, M/M, Pyrokinetic Yeo Hwanwoong, disturbing behavior by old man, huek, mentioned child molesting, mentioned!takada kenta, mutant AU, not really mutant au, protecc keonhee squad, scary hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmzzt/pseuds/bttmzzt
Summary: Keonhee was only 7 years old when his mom died. Before she breathe her last breath, she promised with anger in her soft eyes that she’ll send the nastiest demon to burn down the facility if they lay a finger on her son.Well, they didn’t listen. Keonhee was 17 when they experimented on him for the fist time.The very next day, a new kid was brought into the facility, Yeo Hwanwoong, A Pyrokinetics
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: No Diggity Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	I'll Protect you, Now take my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> TW:
> 
> This chapter contained rape.  
> not explicitly written but please, it's still risky.  
> if you easily triggered, please just read up library scene.
> 
> and yeah no beta read bear with my grammar

_Even if the world’s against us_  
 _I’ll_ _Protect you  
Trust me, take my hands_ _._

_“we’re going out of here, soon.”_

_“To see real trees and sky?”_

_“yes.”_

Keonhee was born in the facility, the lab. His mom was what people would say “Miscreation” human with superpower, a healer. For years human and the Miscreation been living in a cold war because Human think the Miscreations are dangerous, while Miscreations thinks humans are vile creature, they basically the same species who was born with different abilities, they share the same physics why couldn’t they live in peace?.

Keonhee’s mom, Yulhee was captured when she was walking home, someone she knew sold her off after she healed her, she was 5 month pregnant with Keonhee that time, they track down her husband who happens to be a Vanisher who got away at last. They really did their best to take care of her without harming her baby until he was 4, but once keonhee was 5 years old, the situation changed. When they know Keonhee have the same abilities as his mom, they started to do a lot more crazy experiment to her, to see how actually her power works, what is the healer prominent traits so that they can find more healer, the healer’s limit and other nasty stuff that they can think of.

She didn’t survive, and Keonhee was only 7 years old. Before she breathe her last breath, she promised with anger in her soft eyes that she’ll send the nastiest demon to burn down the facility if they lay a finger on her son.

Well, they didn’t listen. Keonhee was 17 when they experimented on him for the fist time. It was very painful for him, they beat him up to see if he can heal himself, he was badly beaten up his healing took a whole 24 hours to patch him up.

The very next day, a new kid was brought into the facility, Yeo Hwanwoong, A Pyrokinetics

***

“Oh my god, glad you’re awake!”

Hwanwoong opens his eyes to a very beautiful face, his face is a bit bruised and his eyes a bit blue but Hwanwoong can see that this person, is really beautiful.

“So I take that, I didn’t die”

he said, sitting up. Groaning a bit because his shoulder kinda hurts, even he’s a bit confused, he thought it supposed to hurt more than this?.

“what do you mean?”

The other boy asked, and Hwanwoong swear, his voice is as angelic as his face. a bit timid but somehow loud and resonating, also calming in some way.

“There’s no bruised angels in heaven, I believe.”

Keonhee visibly blushing from the comment and looks away, what’s with this new kid? The thought. Nobody ever openly flirt with him like this except those old mad scientist who molest him since he was 14, well some of the experiment subject also flirt with him but never this smooth—

“And angels would not have their hands gropping on my chest”

With that Keonhee pulls his hands back, he was not gropping! He was healing him, how inappropriate of this guy—

“I was healing you! You should be grateful!”

he said yelling a bit, face hot. Keonhee stands up and walks away, limping because of yesterday’s beating up event. Hwanwoong didn’t miss that, the angel walks out and slam the door. The glass window on the door rattled a bit, and somehow he thought maybe this place is quite interesting.

***

Nope, he take it back, this place is a torture facility. He spent his day getting tortured with beating and somedays drugs that leave him hyper for a whole day, or powerless there’s no in between, the facilities is somehow too bright for it’s dark life inside it, all the white interior makes him feels like he’s in a mental hospital.

The worse thing is, turns out his room is next to the angel’s room, who he learned is called Keonhee —A beautiful name for a beautiful person—. Keonhee is a healer, he learned from the others that Keonhee was the _babe_ of the mad scientist for years because he’s a healer, he healed a lot of them there after experiment, and even healed himself after he got beaten up as well, he learned that Keonhee was born in that facility and his mom died in those assholes hand and he become a permanent experiment subject that they will keep alive. He also learned that Keonhee was dancing on death’s door several times because of the beatings yet he always wake up the next day with some help from other healers who’s weaker compared to him, healing him all together. It’s like he can’t even choose death to end his suffering.

And so,

For the past two years, he tried to get close to Keonhee, be friend with him, and learn more about the beautiful guy. He learned that Keonhee never see the world, the outer world, all he ever see and touch was artificial since the scientist learn from his mom, healer energy source can come from other living things except humans, like animals and plants and their ability can also caused severe injuries, they’ve been limiting his contact with plants and animals. Hwanwoong know, that Keonhee never actually know what he is capable of, that he’s still in the dark.

In the mean time, he do realised that he developed feeling for the taller guy, he will do anything for his angel. He will kill for him, if Keonhee asked him to burn this place down with him inside, he will gladly do it and kill himself after that so they can be together in their next life.

***

“You know? Healer can be scary”

Hwanwoong looks at Sanggyun, another miscreation, his abilities is duplication, that’s why he always have this weird electric choker to shock him if he try anything weird. They were eating their dinner in the cafetaria.

“what do you mean?”

Sanggyun looks at Hwanwoong and tilt his head and it clicks in his head. Hwanwoong is new, even when he’s already 2 years in this hell. While sanggyun was like a brother to Keonhee, when his mom dies he was the one who hugs him and protect him from the scientist, Sanggyun was 10 back then.

“I never tell this to Keonhee, but Healer can be a Killer. One of the healer here Kenta, killed a guard by rapidly regenerating the guard’s ribs until it crushes his heart and lungs, I don’t actually know how, but it was scary to watch. The next day Kenta was executed for breaking the law. And it’s true that healer”

He said, voice heavy with guilt. There’s a reason why he never tell Keonhee about this, the first reason be he don’t want make Keonhee try it and got killed, part of him is just trying to keep his little brother alive.

Hwanwoong blinks, a new information. But knowing Keonhee, he will never do that, even if he know that he defend himself with his power, he will never do that because he’s too good for this world. Hwanwoong let out a long sigh and looks around as the room suddenly went quiet, Sanggyun follows the action sensing something is wrong.

Keonhee walk in, beaten up as usual but something catch Hwanwoong and Sanggyun’s eyes was the purple bruises around his neck and his bruised lips, it looks different from the usual wounds and Keonhee walks a bit weird, he looks around and caught one of the miscreations was blushing so hard and shift in his place looking uncomfortable, looking like he’s holding back tears, he remember that guy a mind reader who can read someone’s past and hear how he whispered in a low tone.

_‘they freaking force him to do it with them?! That’s crossing the line!’_

Hwanwoong connect the dots. He stands up and was about to go berserk but a hand stops him, Keonhee looks at him with pleading eyes before looking at sanggyun who have the same look as Hwanwoong, they touched his little brother, they freaking lay their nasty finger on his little brother.

“can you guys take me to my room...?”

The small voice pinched Sanggyun’s heart, Hwanwoong looks like he almost lose control, but Sanggyun being older and wiser, stands up and grabs Keonhee’s hand and Hwanwoong’s hand and leads them out of the cafetaria to Keonhee’s room.

That night the three of them sleep together in Keonhee’s room. Sanggyun sleeps sitting blocking the door, while Hwanwoong hugs Keonhee who fall asleep sobbing. Hwanwoong didn’t really sleep, he keep repeating their conversation in his head.

_“.... woong-ah”_

_“hm?”_

_“It.... hurts... was that supposed to be that hurt?”_

_“.... no, of course not. When you do it out of love.. it supposed to be the best feeling in the world”_

_“how do you know?”_

_“Angel, I was an outsider before... all of this remember? And to be honest I did it several times...”_

_Silence... Hwanwoong regrets saying the information because Keonhee’s lift his head and look at him with a big pout. He fucked some people yes, but none of them before, he grew up in a rough area and know sex since he was around 14, his first fuck was a nameless, faceless girl when he was 16, he liked it, but they never talked again after the morning, after that he kinda just go with the flow, fucking casually here and there until he was captured._

_“we’re going out of here, soon.”_

_“To see real trees and sky?”_

_“yes.”_

_“with Sanggyunie hyung as well?”_

_“you can even bring all of them out, no one gonna left behind okay?”_

***

The next day they were given a day off like usual, no training no experimenting, they can use the recreation room to play games or to the library to read. Hwanwoong drags Sanggyun and Keonhee towards the library. They choose some books and brings their notebook along with them, he was really glad that they prepared personal note book for them to study.

**_‘let’s escape.’_ **

He writes on his book before showing it to the two. Sanggyun’s eyes widened and he give Hwanwoong a questioning look.

**_‘I know someone who can sabotage.’_ **

He writes again. Now Sanggyun looks interested while Keonhee looks somehow terrified.

**_‘plan?’_ **

This time sanggyun writes.

**_‘get the facility blue prints, sabotage the A.I, turn of the power restrictors, run.’_ **

Hwanwoong writes and the look up at the two, smirking.

Before Sanggyun can say anything, a guard comes up so they turn their page to act like they were studying.

“Lee Keonhee, Professor Ben wants to see you.”

Keonhee looks up before shooting the two a little smile, trying to reassure them that it’ll be fine, but before any of them can say anything Keonhee stands up and follows the guard.

Keonhee walks off, he have no choice, if he don’t want his friends to be hurt then, he’ll have to make a little sacrifice, right?.

***

“Sweet darling.”

Keonhee almost threw up, Professor Benjamin walks towards him, he dismissed the guards and locked the door with a button on his desk.

“Why so tense? It’s just me this time, Sergei is not here, I’ll be gentle”

Keonhee fight the urge to run when the older man stands behind him, caressing his shoulder. It’ll be over, and he’ll be in Hwanwoong’s hug again once this over. Hwanwoong, he hopes hwanwoong don’t go berserk.

“white suits you, such an angel”

With that his clothes leaves his body, piece by piece. He closes his eyes trying not feel anything. Trying to shut everything off. But no matter how he tried, it’s still hurt. Not his body, his body betray his mind and heart, feeling hot with every touch, the cries and the moans that came out of his mouth feels like stabs to his heart. He feels like he was cheating on _Hwanwoong._

Keonhee opens his eyes, tears streaming down. Realisation hits him. _He loves hwanwoong._ After being with the other for two years, being friend with him. He was the one who keep him going. He sobs harder and the older guy smirks wider, the pace getting faster, harder and harsher.

There was a buzz in Keonhee’s ear and he feel a rush of power slipped out of his fingers.

Suddenly, the older guy stopped and the next thing Keonhee know Professor Ben collapse to the ground, nose and mouth bleeding. Keonhee looks at him terrified, before he blacks out.

***

_“It was a heart attack. His artery exploded somehow.”_

_“he was with Keonhee right?”_

_“Keonhee? He was too soft and naive to go down that path.”_

_“Remember kenta? Sanggyun’s boyfriend?”_

_“He’s a different case, He know what he’s doing. Keonhee? He probably don’t know that he can kill people with his power.”_

_\-- To be continue_

**Author's Note:**

> I AM REALLY SORRY-  
> please forgive me, see you on brighter chapter 2.


End file.
